Chuck & Blair playing cat & mouse!
by XoMissManhattanXo
Summary: Chuck & Blair banter leads Blair into attending a party with bad boy Carter Baizen. Will the cat go after the mouse he wants? Or will he settle for having lost her? Drunk Blair ends the night with one man in bed. Initials are C.B. Question is: which one of them? Time-Frame: Season One! (I wrote this story years ago!)


**Saturday, 5:15 PM**

"Fine," she said with her over the top annoying voice.

"Fine," he shot back with his husky smoker voice.

"FINE!" she raised her voice, because she always had to dominate and have the last word in an argument.

"Fine…" he whispered, as he leaned closer to her, removing a strand of hair from her shoulder and gently placing a hot kiss on that spot that he could never resist – her collarbone.

"Mmm, okay, get out, Bass! I told you I was done! I need to get ready for my party tonight. Consider yourself officially un-invited!" she tried to keep her cool, but inside she was melting. He had that power over her.

"Mmm, Waldorf, the best parties to attend are the ones you're not invited to," he worked his charm and graced her with one of his signature smirks. Her heart was beating, racing, as she felt the palm of his hand gently caressing her shoulder and going lower to reach her palm, as they fit perfectly together. Subconsciously she ran her fingers through his and massaged the back of his palm with her thumb. There was no way Chuck Bass wouldn't take an opportunity like this to mock Blair Waldorf.

"As memory serves, you wanted me to get out…" the cute signature smirk on his face now became an annoying challenging smirk.

"Yes! Get out, right NOW!" she scowled back at him, her eyes never leaving his sight, as she tried to reduce blinking to the minimum.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" the man behind the annoying smirk questioned.

She released his hand and slapped it with all the grace and power she could gather at the very moment given. She suddenly made two steps backwards, turned around and stomped towards her bathroom. Without looking back, she muttered "Ughh, Chuck Bass…I bet he'll crash the party tonight. At least he'll make it interesting,"

He overheard her words, clearly, as this woman was stamped in his mind and he could never miss any of her movements or whispers in the distance of 5 kilometers. Letting out a barely audible giggle, he replied with just a tone above whispering "Don't hold your breath, Waldorf," He heard a loud sigh in reply and the slamming of her bathroom door.

She heard him as well. Because not only she had that obsession impact on him, but he had it on her as well. They were two equals. Two very equal equals. Two of the same kind of equals. Those equals who always share the same point of view, yet are always quarreling about everything, just because that's how they liked to play it. If it depended on them, they would defend the opposite to their own point of view, just to prove the other one wrong. And they did this, a bit too often. None of them was going to speak out, as to them this was a sign of admitting defeat, even though whoever spoke up first they would both win at the end.

**Gossip Girl here,**

**Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite!**

**SPOTTED: Queen B. is hosting a party tonight! I have it on good authority that C.B. would make an appearance! Talk about the cat and mouse game. But while the cat's away, the mice will play. So goodnight to the little Brooklyn rats and let the party begin for the Upper East Side kitties…Queen B's party is waiting! MEOW!**

**Saturday, 5:35 PM**

Blair just got out of the shower, as her phone rang. Incoming text message. She smiled, thinking "Oh, must be Serena. She finally decided to tell me which dress she chose to wear at my party!" She dried her perfectly toned ivory skin with the towel, slid a Victoria's Secret robe on and quickly jumped on her bed, grabbing the mobile from her night stand. Seconds later the smile froze on her face, as she read a very familiar name. Carter Baizen. Why would _he_ message her anyway?

"Hello, beautiful. Heard about the party tonight. Guess my invite got lost. See you anyway! Carter B."

She sighed. Who did he think he was? He only came back to Manhattan a few days ago, took her out for a drink, which resulted badly, as he told her to "quit playing cat and mouse and get it over with in a bathroom stall", after which she poured her Martini over his silk (and absolutely gay'ish) shirt, gave him a hard slap on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant. She knew very well his only reason to contact her was his unfinished business with Chuck Bass. And what better way to get under Chuck's skin than to get under Chuck's girlfriend? Still, define "girlfriend"! She debated her options for a second. **1)** She ignores his message and orders Dorota to guard the elevator tonight with the price of her own life. **2)** She calls or texts him back, giving him a piece of the Waldorf mind! She could be very convincing at times. **3)** Hmm, what if…just IF she played the game. She was Blair Waldorf, the one and only manipulative bitch in Manhattan. She kept up with Chuck's games all the time and she was pretty good at it. Why not toy with Carter, in order to get what she wants? Looked like they would both make an appearance at her party.

A content smile rose on her face, as she tossed the phone with her little fingers, before dialing Carter's number. He picked up after the first ring. Talk about "desperate"…

"Baizen, never a pleasure. Why exactly would you like to come to a high school party? And don't say _girls_, because there won't be a single girl that you haven't wished for and conquested," her voice sounded coquettish and lively. He couldn't help but smile. There was something about this girl…

"Waldorf, well it is a pleasure for me. Actually, I can think of one girl that I wished for, but still haven't put on my Prizes shelf," he paused, awaiting her reply. As she didn't protest or shout at him, he continued "Drinks before the party? Name a place and time. Baizen is at your service," he finished, unsure of what her reaction would be. The Blair Waldorf he used to know would bite his head off for saying these words to her. But the Blair he was talking to right now giggled on the other side of the line and replied in a cool voice "My condo, before the party…say about 8:30?" and the line went dead…

**Saturday 6:10 PM**

"Serena!" Blair shouted as soon as Serena picked up her phone. "What are you doing? You were supposed to come over, so we can get ready for my party! Where are you? Come here, right now!" she demanded, her fists bumping on the table.

"Blair, I'm sorry, I can't come…It's this thing with Dan and Rufus and my mom, they want us to have dinner together. Apparently the Humphrey's are moving in with us, so Chuck, Eric and I have to stay in tonight and pretend like this dinner wouldn't be awkward at all. I'm sorry, B…" Serena explained in her confused voice, as usual.

"WHAT!? Chuck isn't coming to my party? But he _has_ to be there! You too. No, Serena, you _have_ to do something to get out of the dinner. Please, Chuck _must_ come, okay!?" the little over annoyed Blair scowled.

"Wait, B, is this about me or about Chuck? I thought you were done with him—"

"I was done! I mean, _I am_ done. There's just something he needs to witness. Now stop asking me stuff. Go pretend like you had bad Sushi last night. Make sure you say Chuck dined with you. I need him…I mean you two at my party,"

"Okay, okay, Blair. I'll do my best. But hey, whatever you do, don't hurt him, okay? He's been through rough times and the last thing we all need is another Blair bitch takedown on Chuck. You already hurt him enough when you told him you're done—" before Serena could finish her sentence, the line went dead.

Blair relaxed on bed, plotting her next move and making sure everything would be perfect, so that Chuck would see what he's been missing all along. Her tiny body was tired after all those hours of shopping for the perfect dress after school, getting mani/pedi with the girls, enjoying a Latte at Starbucks and then doing some more shopping. After a few minutes she dozed off, her hands hugging the pillow next to her, as she had nothing (or noone) else to hug.

**Saturday, 8:25 PM**

"Miss Blair, you have a visitor," Dorota shouted from downstairs. She heard no response, so she raised her voice "Miss Blair, Mister Carter is here for you,"

Blair slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hands, before she realized she had make-up on as she dozed off. Her hair got a bit messy from the pillow and her lipgloss was smudged. It would take her some time to fix that weird look before Carter came over for drinks. Obviously, Blair didn't hear Dorota's words, so before she could notice, Carter was standing at her bedroom door, eyes fixed on her tiny body, dressed with a sexy robe, laying on bed, tired and sleepy. He smiled at her.

"My my my…You look hot even when you wake up. Isn't that every guy's dream?" he joked and felt her pillow hitting him just two seconds after that. "Ouch, feisty much? I was only complimenting you…" he giggled "I can leave you alone until you prepare. Now that I'm done complimenting you, I can safely say your hair needs a brush and your lips need wiping off, they're a mess. I'll go wait for you downstairs. Call me if you need help wiping your lips…" he smirked and it reminded her of someone else. She frowned. Everything did remind her of Chuck, but nobody could ever possibly mean even half as much as Chuck meant to her.

"I'll be downstairs in a few!" she snapped harshly, giving him the obvious hint that he must shut up and get out of her room immediately, if he cherished his own life.

**Saturday, 8:40 PM**

Blair walked down the stairs gracefully. Carter was sure he would have stiff neck tomorrow, as he turned his head almost 180 degrees to be able to have a better view of her. She was wearing her new Zac Posen gown and looked downright stunning. Her Manolo Blahnik shoes complemented the outfit and made her hot legs burn in his eyes like fire.

"Blair, wow!" is all he could manage to say, before she walked over and gestured to give him a welcome hug. He stood up from the couch and reached out to hug her. His hands, for the first time in his life, were shaky and unstable, as he was holding her perfect little body so close to him. Sure he wanted Blair, but he didn't want to push her too far.

"Hey Carter, nice to have you in my house again. Last time you came I believe was before the Society Ball, last year, right? Well, now that this event is behind us, we can concentrate on the present, right?" she said as she was firmly pressed towards his body.

He let go of her, as he realized this hug was taking too long and she may feel uncomfortable and kick him out any second.

"You…look…amazing, Blair," he whispered. Her looks were to die for. He was getting too much turned on by her right now. Her Chanel scent wasn't helping at all. It only smudged his senses and he relaxed back on the couch. She sat next to him, smiling.

"Martini?" she offered, as she handed him the glass and clinked it against hers. "Here's to the new beginnings. I guess both of us need a change in our lives right now, don't we, Carter?" there was something in her voice, something that he couldn't resist. Her voice was sexy, her eyes were concentrated, as if she wanted something, as if she was going towards a goal. He couldn't care less what _she_ wanted. He wanted _her_. NOW!

"Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet. That's not the Carter I used to know…" she tossed at him, enjoying her little game. She could feel her effect on him, she could see it, literally, if she looked down on his lap.

"No, I just…Blair…" he whispered, as his hand touched her knee. She smiled approvingly, which encouraged him to slide the hand up her thigh. Damn, her amazing legs and silk thighs. Now he knew why Chuck was so hooked on that girl. She was a Goddess, perfection!

Of course it was that moment when Dorota had to walk in and offer them a second Martini. Her eyes widened, as she saw this new Mister touching Blair like only Mr. Chuck was allowed to. She sent an evil glare to Blair, letting her know how silly she was behaving.

"Thank you, Dorota. You may go now," the little Goddess spoke, as she waved her hand towards the kitchen, giving Dorota a warning look. That same moment Blair received a new text.

"Managed to cut dinner short. Chuck & I are coming to the party in half an hour to help you set up & welcome the guests. Love you, S!"

Blair tossed her mobile on the table, pretending it wasn't important, as she moved closer to Carter.

"Who texted?" he asked in the lamest possible way, as he had lost all his words with her by his side.

"Oh, Penelope e-mailed me the homework due for Monday. Boring stuff. Now, can we think of something more entertaining, please… What do you want to do? What would keep you entertained? I'm bored. We still have about an hour before my guests arrive. 60 minutes is a long time…"

"You know, I would really love to just hold you right now," he confessed and before he could take a breath, she whispered "Well, why don't you do it then? I won't break…"

With this being said, his hands caressed her bare shoulders, moving her hair away, as he pulled them down to hold her waist. He tightened his grip, wanting to hold her closer, to have her, to ravish her on the living room table, if that was in any way possible. She let out a satisfied sigh, as he was touching her body "Mmm…" which sounded way too sexual in his ears. It also switched off his right mind and his lips crashed against her neck, gently kissing every inch of it, giving her the pleasure he knew she was craving for. Little that he knew, she didn't want it from him. But at the moment, this was irrelevant. Chuck and Serena were on their way and the couch she was canoodling with Carter on was perfectly positioned in front of the elevator entrance. Her plan was working on full speed.

A couple of minutes later she was getting bored and extremely annoyed by his hands moving around her body like a damned metal detector. She either wanted to kick him out already, or she needed Chuck and Serena to hurry up. Just as she was about to break it off to Carter that he must leave, she heard a well known vehicle stopping in front of her building. She could recognize Chuck's limo any day! It would take them exactly 4 minutes to get out of the limo, get in the elevator and to walk in her living room. Blair smirked like the devil himself. It was time to put up her game, bring in reinforcements. Her face quickly moved in front of his, their lips dangerously close to each other. She had to play her last cards, to make him lose all control over himself…and she only had 4 minutes left to do that.

"I want you, Carter…" she whispered, as her tongue roamed in his mouth. And he did, he totally lost it. He pressed her backwards on the couch and kept kissing her, his hands dangerously discovering new territories, sliding up her thighs, caressing the inside of her legs, moving upwards with chaotic speed, aiming for her La Perla's. Just as he reached her Danger Zone, totally ignoring the huge mental sign that said "Reserved for Chuck Bass!", the elevator made a beeping sound. Blair moaned, giving the impression she was enjoying herself. Carter moaned too, as he really _was_ enjoying himself.

Two seconds later a dangerously mad voice shouted.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with _my Blair_?" The voice was too familiar. Unable to stop his actions, Carter tilted his head back only to see one of his faithful Minions from the old times, glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

"Chuck Bass? I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm busy…" Carter scowled. He loved toying with Chuck. What better way to piss him off than being with _his_ girl, in front of his eyes. His hands moved around all the spots that Chuck loved and until this very moment he thought were reserved for him only! Chuck realized something – Blair was never his. This little showdown confirmed it, painfully, engraved this thought in his mind.

"Carter, don't stop…Mmmm…" Blair moaned, pretending to be wildly turned on. In any other occasion Chuck would have seen right through her. He knew she was his girl and only he could give her the pleasure that would make her lose her mind. But right now, seeing Carter on top of her, with her dress pulled up, her hair messy, her lipstick on his lips and neck…he wasn't sure he ever owned any part of Waldorf – not her thoughts, not her mind, not her body, definitely not her heart. Chuck started at the couple fiercely making out in front of him, ignoring him, and for the first time in his life he felt dead. Tears crawled up his eyes, as they started to water very fast. His fingers tightened into fists, ready to kick the living Hell out of Carter, but he knew it would only make it worse for him and Blair. That is if there has ever been a "Chuck & Blair" expression.

"Blair…" Chuck's voice was shaky, pleading, begging. He hoped she would see he cared for her and she would get away from the hands of that evil.

"Mmmm…Carter!" she moaned against his ear, ignoring Chuck's plea.

This is when the elevator rang again and a very distracted Serena stepped in the living room, blabbing behind Chuck's shoulder.

"Chuck, I'm sorry, I left my bag in the Limo and had to go back and then my phone fell under the car, so they had to move it, carefully, coz I'm just so clumsy, you know me. Serena whooo-" she kept pouring words until she stood right next to the amused Chuck-statue and she spotted the couple on the couch. "Oh my fucking…Gucci! BLAIR !" she shouted and received zero response. Chuck grabbed Serena's hand, leading her into the elevator. Once the doors closed, he covered his face with his hands, unable to move, talk or breathe. He wanted to break down in tears. He wanted to scream. He wanted a dozen of Scotch bottles. He wanted to break expensive Chinese porcelain glasses against the wall. He wanted to jump, possibly from the highest building in Manhattan. But he couldn't move. He stayed still, trying to maintain his composure in front of Serena.

"Chuck, oh my God, what's wrong with you? You're freaking me out…say something…swear or hit me or anything. CHUCK, please!" Serena pleaded, as she reached out to hold his hand. He pushed her away angrily, making a grunting sound. "CHUCK!" she insisted, as she removed his hands away from his face. She saw a tear falling down his cheek. He wasn't his usual self right now. He wasn't the zero emotion Chuck Bass. He was more vulnerable than she had ever seen him before.

He kept quiet, as he stared at his tortured expression in the elevator mirror.

**Saturday, 9:20 PM**

Two minutes after Chuck and Serena left the room, Blair pushed Carter away, as she was sure they weren't coming back, so she didn't need Carter anymore.

"Get out!" she ordered. He wasn't sure if this was part of her kinky act, to play hard to get, so he just kept kissing her neck. "Get the Hell out of my house, Baizen!" she shouted, pushing him away from her. He fell with his ass against the floor, his eyes wide opened. Suddenly it hit him. He had been played!

"You little bitch! You played me! You knew Chuck was coming, so you put on your sexy act? Well to be honest, you're not even worth it…" he tried to keep some dignity, but the little that he had left since the Society Ball last year, just flew out of the window, fast.

"Oh boo-hoo, save it for someone who cares. Just get your stuff and get out of my house, right NOW!" she demanded in her powerful Queen B. voice, as she was already walking up the stairs. Carter disappeared quickly, annoyed and very much turned on. He cursed himself for falling in the Waldorf trap. But at least he was happy to have seen Chuck's miserable face while he was on top of "his" girl.

**Saturday, 9:40 PM**

"Miss Blair, your guests are coming," a very worried Dorota shouted from downstairs. She secretly always hated how those girls from Constance treated her, like their servant. Although, this was her job actually. But the girls were mean and disrespectful, unlike Blair who has (on most occasions!) been nice to Dorota.

"I'm coming in a minute, Dorota. Let them in!" Blair shouted back, as she was applying yet another layer of Pink Dust Dior Lipgloss on her amazing lips. She checked herself in the mirror – perfect, ready to go. Few minutes later she marched downstairs only to find about 30 people already in her living room, enjoying their first drink of the night. Smiling, she greeted everyone and couldn't help but notice Serena wasn't there. She speed dialed her and waited for her to pick up. She finally did, after the 10th ring.

"Serena! Where are you? The party is just starting. Get over here, fast!"

"Blair, do you really expect me to be there after the stunt you pulled tonight? I can't believe you…you are so cold hearted, Blair. I'm not coming, okay? Stop calling me, I have to take care of something now…" the line went dead.

Blair couldn't believe her best friend just ditched the best party of the Season. Serena knew her well, she must have known Blair only used Carter to get back at Chuck. And in a way, Serena knew this. But she couldn't leave Chuck alone right now, he had locked himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone, even little Eric couldn't get him to lower the defensive fence a little.

"Chuck! Open that door right now or I swear I'll explode it with dynamite!" Serena insisted, banging on the door with her new Louboutin platform suede peep toe pumps. She couldn't care less if she broke her heels before she even wore them for the first time. She didn't want her brother's heart to be broken before he even had to chance to reveal how he felt.

"Charles Bass, I'm NOT going to stop until you let me in! Do you hear me? I will-" her little angry speech was interrupted as the door opened before her. She entered the room with a satisfied smirk.

"You're not drinking scotch!? I thought you'd be dead drunk by now…Wow, I'm impressed!" she tried to bring a fun note in the atmosphere. He remained silent, throwing himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"I'm losing her…" is all he managed to whisper.

"Well then fight for her!" she reassured him with supportive voice. "Let's go. Get dressed! We're going to Blair's party and you're gonna have to step up your game!" He gave her a death look, but she wasn't going to let him get away with what he should have done a long time ago "No, Chuck! This is your last chance! If you don't do this NOW, then you'll spend the rest of your life watching her make out with the Carters of the world. Grow some balls, will you!?" she slapped his shoulder and motioned for him to find something suitable in his wardrobe.

**Saturday, 10:05 PM**

The familiar sound of the elevator doors rang. Nobody heard it though, as the music was too loud and the party was too wild. Blair was nowhere to be seen. The doors opened and a very determined Serena, along with a very confused Chuck, stepped into the living room, collecting the stares of all the other guests. Dorota greeted them and collected their coats.

"Where is she?" Chuck asked immediately.

"Miss Blair…is in a bad condition. She's in her room. Crying. She threw Mr. Carter out just minutes after you left, Mr. Chuck…" Dorota explained. She may be just a maid, but she knew what to say and exactly when to say it…and to whom.

Chuck waited no longer. He found his feet angrily climbing up the stairs, as Dorota's words echoed in his mind "She threw Mr. Carter out just minutes after you left". He wasn't sure exactly what this meant, but he hoped with all his heart that Blair didn't go any further with Carter. He knew he wouldn't survive it, knowing the girl he wanted threw herself into some random idiot's arms. Then it hit him like a thunder on a rainy day! This was exactly what he has been doing to Blair for the past one year – hurting her, sleeping around with people that didn't matter. "So this is how poor Blair felt about my actions?" he thought to himself, as he reached her bedroom door. He knocked and didn't get a reply. But he could clearly hear her sobbing. He knew she was hurt once again, because of him. True that she did it herself, but she did it because of him. He cursed himself for bringing only misery in her life. He was ready to turn around and leave, leave her house, leave Manhattan, leave her life, for good. That's when Serena came over and her encouraging eyes made him take things into his hands.

"Blair…can we talk?" he said loud enough to be sure she heard him.

"Go away, Bass. I hate you!" she shouted through tears.

"No, Blair. I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm here and I want to talk to you!"

"I don't want to see you!" she sobbed.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, open this door right now or I will explode it with dynamite!" he choked back his laughter and so did Serena, who was still next to him. He figured this threat worked on him when Serena used it, so he might as well give it a shot on Blair's behalf. Serena felt like it was her cue to go. She gave him a supportive hug and walked downstairs to join the party. "You'll do great, Chuck. Don't be scared. Just tell her how you feel!" she said before she disappeared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Blair challenged him and he needed no more encouragement. He started punching the door with his bare hands, hoping it would come crashing down, but the damned thing was so heavy and stayed still. Blair couldn't help but giggle at his efforts to get to her. She thought how much his gentle (and a bit too feminine) fingers would hurt tomorrow, as his angry fists were bumping on the door right now. She also thought that IF there was any chance she could forgive him, then those hands would be caressing her body and she wanted them to be as soft and gentle, as they have always been. She stood up from her bed, wiped off the tears from her face and marched to the door, leaving it open in front of him, as she walked back and sat at the edge of the bed. He sighed from relief. Sitting next to her, he placed a hand on her knee.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you? Sweety, if he hurt you I swear I'm going to hunt him down and execute him live in Times Square, during TRL!" Chuck's worried voice took over the silence of her room.

"I'm not ok. And it's not because of him. It's you. Don't you get it, you've always hurt me…and I hate you!" she tried to remove his hand, but it stayed firmly in position.

"Blair…" he started. He was scared. He knew he wasn't worth her time, he knew he always hurt her even if he didn't mean to. He knew he was the worst that could happen to her. He knew he loved her. She was quiet, refusing to look into his eyes, because every time she did, it would melt her heart, break it into pieces, then set it on fire, make it into lava and then ice it down to ice cube blocks and then they would break again. This is what he did to her heart.

"Look at me. Blair…" despite her resistance, he managed to pull her face to face with him. "Blair…I…I'm sorry. I know I'm not worth it. I also know how much I want to be with you. And I know you don't want that, because I hurt you all the time and I don't want you to be hurt, because…I…I don't want you to suffer," he chickened out, as her eyes were waiting for him to ramble. First chance to tell her how he felt, he screwed it.

"I want to be with you! But yes, you keep hurting me all the time and you don't even care, you don't realize how bad I feel," her eyes serious, filled with pain.

"Forgive me…please?" he begged "Let's take it slow this time…make it right?

"How can I forgive you? Even if I do, how do I know you won't fly away to Europe in a week to enjoy the beach with your many girls-"

"Because, I love you, Blair Waldorf!" he interrupted her, gently pulling her closer to him.

Her eyes widened in shock, horror, relief, love, mixed feelings, happiness, tears, joy, pain…

"Chuck Bass…you…you said it!?" she broke down in tears.

"Yes, I said it. And I meant it. I can't bare the thought of you in someone else's arms. Unfortunately Carter Baizen had to be the one to show me that," stroking her face, removing her curls, his lips crashed against hers. They fit so perfectly, they felt so soft, so hot, so right together.

"I love you, Chuck Bass!" she purred in his ear, just the way he loved it.

Their bodies fell back on the bed, exploring what they had long forgotten. There was no need for more words. It was clear…she was his Blair and he was her Chuck. Endgame! Both of them won what they have been craving for all along.

**Saturday, 11:45 PM**

The Waldorf condo was empty, quiet and dirty after the wild party. The Waldorf bedroom was filled with happy atmosphere, candle light and the sounds of two people who love each other more than words could ever say.


End file.
